1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short force arm deflection device, and in particular to a deflection device that is mountable to a section of center post of an umbrella between a top cap and a runner to provide a short force arm that allows deflection and canopy opening operated in an effortless manner and belongs to a technical field of improved deflection device of umbrella.
2. The Related Arts
For commonly used large-sized umbrellas, such as beach parasols, garden parasols, and advertisement umbrella, to make opening the umbrellas easy, a winding device that is mounted to an umbrella center post is employed, in which the winding device comprises a crank arm, which when rotated, drives a pull cord concealed in the interior of the center post to pull a runner to move along the center post. The umbrella is opened when the runner is moved upward and the umbrella is closed when the runner moves downward. Some umbrellas are provided with a deflection device, whereby if the pull cord is controlled to continuously pull the runner to move upward after the umbrella has been completely opened, the deflection device that is mounted to the center post is actuated to incline the umbrella by an angle.
The conventional deflection device, once mounted to an umbrella, exhibits such a significant feature that when the runner is pulled upward to open the umbrella, the deflection device is located on the center post at a position below the runner. If the runner is further pulled to move upward, the deflection device will incline the umbrella canopy by an angle, where the deflection device that is located below the runner get further from the runner.
Heretofore, the deflection device is mounted to an umbrella center post at a position below the runner and consequently, for the center post, a long force arm is formed above a deflection portion of the deflection device for supporting the total weight of the whole umbrella top, including a top cap, ribs, stretchers, and the runner. The deflection device will bear a greater gravitational force when the deflection device makes a deflection angle that is larger and thus the inclination of the umbrella canopy is greater. Such a great force is only supported by a pivot pin of the deflection device and this may easily cause damage to the components thereof. Malfunctioning of the deflection device makes the operation of smooth umbrella opening and deflection impossible. The long force arm makes opening umbrella laborious. However, make the deflection device of a material of good strength may, sometimes, causes an excessively increased expenditure. All these problems are commonly seen in the umbrellas to which the conventional deflection devices are mounted.